Attentat
by Atlante41
Summary: Jack et Sam se rendent à Washington pour être décorés par le Président Hayes. Mais leur voyage est perturbé par un événement imprévu...


**ATTENTAT**

Genre : explosif !... et beaucoup de romance Sam / Jack.

Spoiler : Après Moebius et avant la saison 9. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu les épisodes, malgré quelques petites allusions.

Disclaimer : personnages et univers pas à moi, et je ne touche hélas pas de sous pour ça.

* * *

Déjà deux heures. Et il ne disait toujours rien. Depuis le décollage de l'appareil, il n'avait pas détourné une seule fois les yeux de son hublot pour la regarder. Son visage était impassible. Rien ne permettait de deviner à quoi il pensait. S'il pensait. Ce dont Sam doutait, sachant depuis longtemps que si les circonstances l'exigeaient, il était capable de faire en lui le vide absolu et de ne rien laisser filtrer. Pas une grimace, pas un frémissement des lèvres, pas un battement de cil. Rien. Si Daniel, fervent adepte des techniques de méditation depuis qu'il connaissait Teal'c et surtout depuis ses deux ascensions, avait su que Jack était capable de se détacher aussi facilement du monde extérieur, il en aurait fait une syncope ! Mais, en dépit de huit ans d'exercices militaires, pas trop poussés il est vrai, l'archéologue ignorait une bonne partie des techniques dont l'Armée disposait pour former ses recrues les plus émérites. Sam, elle, en connaissait un large éventail. Plutôt normal en tant que militaire et Colonel de l'US Air Force. En son for intérieur, néanmoins, elle était assez lucide pour se situer largement en dessous de son supérieur sur le plan militaire. D'ailleurs, à moins d'entrer dans les sections spéciales de l'Armée Américaine, elle ne parviendrait jamais à rivaliser avec lui. Elle n'avait ni son instinct, ni son endurance, en dépit d'une constitution physique plutôt robuste. Et à vrai dire, elle s'en moquait un peu. Ça n'avait aucune importance, sauf peut-être à ses débuts au SGC, mais tant de temps avait passé depuis…

Si seulement, à cet instant précis, elle avait pu percer le mystère de ses réflexions intérieures ! Savoir ce que présageait cette absence apparente. Deux heures de mutisme complet de Jack O'Neill alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans cet avion privé de l'US Air Force (le pilote était isolé par une porte blindée), voilà qui l'inquiétait, elle, au point d'en avoir la chair de poule et l'estomac retourné. Elle n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis… depuis un temps immémorial, au moins. Elle avait eu peur, bien souvent, face aux dangers multiples auxquels l'exposait son dangereux métier de militaire scientifique au sein de la base la plus secrète des Etats-Unis. Mais jamais à ce point. Les voyages répétés par la Porte des Etoiles, les expériences à bord d'engins extraterrestres bien au-delà de toute technologie humaine et son entraînement poussé de pilote chevronnée – l'une des meilleures, disait volontiers Jack, et elle n'était pas peu fière, sachant qu'il n'exprimait que ses convictions profondes – lui avaient forgé un estomac en acier trempé. Mais qu'O'Neill fasse comme s'il était seul dans cette foutue carlingue, voilà qui la mettait au bord de la nausée.

Elle se demanda une fois de plus ce qui lui prenait. Après, tout Jack ne se compliquait pas autant la vie. Même si la situation le gênait un peu, probablement. D'emblée, il s'était collé au hublot pour observer les nuages qu'ils survolaient, peut-être pour éviter de penser, justement. Alors qu'elle… C'était plus fort que tout. Il fallait qu'elle analyse, au point de s'en rendre malade d'inquiétude. Et puis quelle idée d'avoir ingurgité autant de brownies pour le petit déjeuner ! Elle aurait dû s'en tenir à son menu habituel : du jello bleu.

Elle sentit l'avion amorcer sa descente et soupira de soulagement. Cet effrayant tête à tête allait prendre fin. D'ailleurs, Jack, enfin, consentait à tourner la tête dans sa direction.

-Ah ! dit-il seulement. Enfin !

-Cela vous a paru long, mon Général ?

-Quand ce n'est pas moi qui pilote ? Toujours, Carter, toujours…

Vingt minutes plus tard, les roues de l'appareil entrèrent en contact avec le tarmac de New York John F. Kennedy. Il était environ onze heures du matin. Une foule d'avions, surtout des commerciaux, encombraient les pistes. Et un flot noir, continu, de voyageurs émergeaient ou s'engouffraient dans les bâtiments vitrés du gigantesque aéroport. Un vrai trafic d'usine. Quant à savoir où allaient tous ces gens…

-Il y a foule, sur Terre, n'est-ce pas, Carter ?

Elle se raccrocha à son sourire oblique et sentit son malaise s'atténuer lentement.

-Chulak est plus paisible, mon Général.

-En effet…

En parlant d'effet, lui n'avait pas raté le sien. Sam sentit un flot d'énergie parcourir ses veines. Son appréhension s'évapora aussi soudainement qu'elle avait surgi. Elle se trouvait même plutôt idiote, après coup. Jack n'avait aucune raison de nourrir des griefs à son encontre, bien au contraire. Leur week-end dans le Minnesota en compagnie de Daniel et Teal'c s'était excellemment bien passé, trois véritables jours de détente à attendre qu'un improbable poisson consente enfin à happer un hameçon. Ils étaient rentrés bredouilles, bien entendu, mais requinqués. Et la veille, le Président Hayes leur avait fait savoir qu'il les attendait à la Maison Blanche pour leur remettre une distinction spéciale, tout en leur attribuant déjà diverses récompenses : une longue campagne de fouilles en Egypte pour Daniel, sur le site même où, un mois plus tôt, une équipe d'archéologues avait retrouvé leur caméra vidéo scellée dans un vase canope vieux de cinq mille ans ; la nationalité américaine pour Teal'c ; et un séjour tous frais payés dans un somptueux hôtel donnant sur Central Park pour Jack et Sam. Jack, bien sûr, appréciait autant New York qu'une forêt pluviale remplie de moustiques sur une planète déserte, mais la perspective de pouvoir éventuellement louer un bateau pour une balade en mer l'avait très vite conduit à réviser son jugement et à apprécier le cadeau du Président à sa juste valeur. Quant à Sam… Bien qu'elle ne jurât que par ses expériences et la mécanique de sa moto, elle avait à New York une multitude de choses à faire, à commencer par toutes les boutiques de la 5ème Avenue. Alors vraiment, pourquoi Jack lui aurait-il fait la tête ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement mal dormi ? Décidément, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'analyser tout et n'importe quoi, ça ne lui réussissait pas.

Le hall des arrivées était lui aussi bondé. Il y régnait une moiteur étouffante et un brouhaha assourdissant qui fit légèrement grimacer Jack lorsqu'il passa le sas.

-Carter… Rappelez moi pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

-C'est un cadeau du Président, mon Général.

-Il cherche probablement à se débarrasser de nous…

Une fois de plus, elle sourit. Mais elle n'appréciait guère l'atmosphère de l'aéroport elle non plus. Mon Dieu, d'où venaient tous ces gens ?

-C'est la Fête Nationale demain, Carter, dit Jack comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

La Fête Nationale. Evidemment. C'était même à cette occasion qu'ils devaient recevoir l'un et l'autre leurs distinctions respectives. En grand uniforme d'apparat, naturellement. Curieusement, la perspective d'enfiler la jupe, la veste, les épaulettes et le calot réglementaires ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Avec le temps, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle détestait de plus en plus les mondanités. Les petites cérémonies épisodiques du SGC lui suffisaient amplement. Quant à Jack… tout le monde savait que sa veste bleu marine bardée de décorations diverses lui faisait l'effet d'une armure particulièrement inconfortable et qu'il la troquait volontiers pour ses treillis, si possible défraîchis.

-Vous m'avez l'air dans la lune, aujourd'hui, Carter.

-Moi ? Non… je suis… songeuse… Et cette foule m'insupporte.

-Allez, dites-le !

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris :

-Dire quoi, mon Général ?

-Que vous préférez largement une partie de pêche au bord de mon lac du Minnesota !

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de la jeune femme.

-Je vous l'avoue bien volontiers. Ce week-end était fantastique !

-Dire qu'il m'aura fallu quatre ans pour vous convaincre…

-Non, cinq… répondit-elle mécaniquement… avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de se trahir.

Jack afficha cette expression satisfaite qu'elle lui connaissait si bien, celle qu'il arborait quand il l'entraînait dans une discussion en apparence anodine dans laquelle elle finissait invariablement par s'enliser jusqu'au cou… comme à cet instant précis. Ecarlate, elle détourna la tête, cherchant des yeux ses bagages sur le tapis roulant. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour la rasséréner :

-Nous y retournerons, Carter, nous y retournerons…

Elle y comptait bien. Sans Daniel et Teal'c, cette fois. Elle était bien décidée à accomplir jusqu'au bout l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée. Rien qu'en mémoire de son père. Dire qu'il avait fallu que Jacob meure pour qu'elle consente à comprendre qu'elle s'imposait des limites absurdes. Les paroles qu'il lui avait adressées sur son lit de mort restaient gravées en lettres de feu dans sa mémoire : « ne laisse pas un règlement t'empêcher d'être heureuse ». Et même si elle avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, elle avait tout de suite percuté. Si même Jacob avait perçu les liens qui l'unissaient à O'Neill… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser le flot de tristesse qui menaçait soudain de la submerger.

-Carter ? Tout va bien ?

-Euh… oui, mon Général. Je pensais juste à… à Jacob.

-Vous pensez trop, Colonel, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y avait un moyen… qu'on aurait pu extraire ce symbiote sans qu'il meure…

-Mais aurait-il pu vivre sans Selmak ?

-Je… je ne sais pas, mon Général. Je suppose que… oui, sans doute, très probablement. Et je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de pas avoir au moins essayé.

-Carter ! Vous lui avez déjà sauvé la vie il y a six ans, ça n'était plus de votre ressort !

-Je sais, mais… c'était mon père…

Il était sur le point de répondre quand un concert de hurlements s'éleva à l'autre bout de l'aéroport, suivi d'un bruit de tonnerre et d'un chuintement sinistre.

-On dirait que… commença Sam.

Elle ne put achever sa phrase. Une série d'explosions assourdissantes retentirent tout autour d'eux, tandis qu'un vent de panique secouait la foule comme une tempête soudaine. Des grappes de gens terrorisés se mirent à fluer et refluer sur fond de cris stridents et de plaintes, tandis qu'une pluie de gravats divers s'abattait en nuage serré sur cette marée de plus en plus agitée.

Sam sentit une main l'empoigner violemment par le bras et la projeter sous un chariot à bagages. Puis une lourde masse corporelle s'abattit sur son dos, écrasant au passage sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'un déluge de fer et de feu emportait le monde autour d'eux. La jeune femme sentit la terreur jaillir de sa bouche en un long hurlement ininterrompu qui se brisa lorsqu'un objet non identifié heurta son crâne, l'assommant net. Alors la nuit commença.

* * *

La douleur. Aiguë. Elle irradiait chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps. Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux, affolée. Il faisait noir. L'air était saturé d'une poussière épaisse qui l'empêchait de respirer. Elle toussa. Un coup de poignard lui déchira la poitrine.

-Chhhhh… fit une voix, tout près de son oreille. On se calme, Carter…

Une main se posa sur sa joue, apaisante.

-Mon Général… chuchota-t-elle. Où sommes-nous ?

-Toujours à New York John F. Kennedy… ou plus exactement, dessous…

Elle rassembla péniblement ses souvenirs : le cadeau du Président, l'aéroport, les explosions… Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'ébranla.

-Carter…

-J'essaie, mon Général… Mais quelque chose m'écrase…

-C'est moi, Carter.

-Oh...

-Et nous sommes coincés sous des tonnes de débris.

-C'était… un attentat… marmonna-t-elle en luttant pour ne pas suffoquer.

-On dirait bien… Rudement bien préparé, en tout cas… Est-ce que vous souffrez ?

-Oui…

-Où ça ?

-Partout…

-Les jambes ?

-Oui… et tout le reste.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vite nous sortir de là.

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Carter ! Je veux que ce soit bien clair dans votre joli crâne !

-Excusez-moi, mon Général… mais pour le World Trade Center, certaines personnes sont restées sous les gravats pendant plusieurs jours.

-Et l'Antarctique ? Vous avez oublié l'Antarctique ?

-Non… Mais j'ai essayé…

-Carter ! On a combattu des Goa'ulds, des Réplicateurs, des Reetous et des tas d'aliens hideux ; il n'est pas question qu'on laisse notre peau dans un attentat terrestre ! Et j'ai promis de vous remmener dans le Minnesota ; une promesse est une promesse !

-Oui… mon Général.

-Essayez de vous détendre… C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire.

Elle se tut mais ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ceux de son supérieur avec ferveur. O'Neill referma doucement sa main et fit de son mieux pour la soulager des quatre-vingt kilos qu'il faisait peser sur sa colonne vertébrale.

-Mon Général… je crois que j'ai un stylo dans la poche intérieure de ma veste…

-Et alors ?

-Il est équipé d'une petite lampe.

-Vous pouvez l'attraper ?

Elle tenta de ramener son bras droit sous sa poitrine, mais à nouveau la respiration lui manqua et elle se mit à suffoquer.

-Colonel… ou vous faites un effort, ou je vous replonge illico dans l'inconscience !

Mais l'affolement et un frustrant sentiment d'impuissance avait pris le dessus de la jeune femme qui commença à se débattre et à râler. Avec un soupir consterné, il posa sa main sur son cou, sans résultat notoire. Alors, le plus doucement qu'il pouvait compte tenu des circonstances, il pressa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire. L'effet fut immédiat : elle perdit aussitôt connaissance.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Vraiment désolé.

Il attendit plusieurs secondes avant de bouger. Cette fichue poussière s'insinuait partout et devait lui tapisser les poumons. C'était bien la peine, tiens, d'avoir lutté (presque) toute sa vie durant contre l'attrait plus que dangereux de la cigarette si c'était pour périr asphyxié dans les décombres d'un aéroport. Ok, pas n'importe quel aéroport. L'un des plus grands au monde, certes. La peste soit du gigantisme, surtout quand il vous tombe dessus !

Quand il fut certain que Carter n'émergerait pas avant un bon moment, il entreprit de dénicher le fameux stylo. En théorie, ça paraissait simple. En pratique, c'était plus compliqué que de se débarrasser d'un bataillon de Jaffas armés jusqu'aux dents. D'abord, Carter était tombée à plat ventre. Ensuite, lui-même était tombé sur elle. Et enfin, elle était probablement blessée tout comme lui. Un geste malheureux et elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Ce qui était tout bonnement inacceptable.

Son bras gauche étant coincé sous des gravats indéterminés, il se servit, avec précaution, de sa main droite pour tâtonner l'obscurité autour de lui. En dessous, Carter inanimée. Au dessus, à moins de dix centimètres de son cuir chevelu, une arête en métal particulièrement acérée. Un mouvement un peu brusque et il s'ouvrait le crâne sur cet inquiétant débris. A gauche… A gauche, il ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, la douleur de son bras étant trop violente lorsqu'il tentait de se tourner de ce côté. Et à droite, débris, débris et encore débris, formidable amalgame de béton, de métal et de verre enchevêtrés. Tout ça ne présageait décidément rien de bon.

Bon. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Carter et son stylo. Avec une extrême lenteur, il glissa sa main sous son corps inerte. Parfait. C'était son ventre. Il suffisait de remonter un peu vers le haut pour atteindre la poche de sa veste, à peu près la hauteur de la… poitrine ! Nom de Dieu ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il allait devoir la peloter pour trouver un fichu stylo gadget qui, si ça se trouve, ne marchait même pas. Non qu'il n'en eût pas envie. Mais vu le contexte…

Plutôt tendu, il fit glisser sa main sur la peau lisse… jusqu'à un objet rond et métallique, à la hauteur du nombril. Un piercing. Mais depuis quand Carter avait-elle succombé à cette mode absurde ? Elle qui ne portait même pas de boucles d'oreille ! Un piercing ! Décidément, cette femme ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre ! Ne manquait plus qu'un tatouage sur la f… Oups ! D'où lui venaient donc ces pensées pour le moins incongrues ? Ou alors le fait de découvrir que le parfait petit soldat était en réalité un être bel et bien humain lui faisait perdre la tête…

-Allez, mon vieux Jack, concentre-toi, tu as autre chose à faire !

Le son de sa propre voix le ramena à la réalité et il poursuivit son exploration délicate. L'étoffe légère d'un tee-shirt, l'armature barbare de la lingerie qui lui enserrait la poitrine, le cuir doux de sa veste, enfin… Pourvu que la fameuse poche ne fût pas située complètement sous le corps de Carter ou il ne répondait plus de rien ! Mais à sa grande surprise, elle était facilement accessible. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur, heurta d'abord un trousseau de clef, un briquet en métal – Carter fumait ? Non, impossible. –, puis le stylo tant convoité qu'il arracha de sa cachette avec un ahanement de fureur. Comment marchait ce truc ? Encore une fois, il trouva très facilement ; une faible lueur troua les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Alors il écarquilla les yeux.

Rien. Ce fut sa première impression. L'ampoule minuscule intégrée au stylo portait au maximum à cinq centimètres. Maudit gadget ! Au bout d'un moment, à force de se crever les yeux dans l'obscurité, il parvint à distinguer vaguement ce qui l'entourait. Rien de bien précis, à vrai dire. Tout n'était que conglomérat indistinct de béton et de bouts de métal tordus, parsemé de débris de verre. Les chariots à bagages leur avaient relativement protégé la tête et le torse, mais leurs jambes étaient coincées sous les décombres, de même que son bras gauche à lui. En tout état de cause, ils étaient bel et bien enterrés vivants et l'espace dans lequel ils gisaient leur offrait à peu près autant de liberté qu'un cercueil. Sauf qu'un cercueil était plus confortable.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il ne souffrait pas de claustrophobie, mais la situation commençait à l'oppresser sérieusement. Quant à Carter… mieux valait qu'elle ignore tout ça ou il allait passer son temps à la renvoyer au pays des songes. Et il préférait largement avoir un peu de compagnie que d'endurer ce silence étouffant.

Après quelques secondes de repos, il rouvrit les yeux et éclaira le visage de Carter. Plutôt poussiéreux. Des éclats de verre lui avaient écorché les joues sans gravité. Une plaie plus profonde à la tête avait fait couler beaucoup de sang dans ses cheveux blonds et sur son front, mais paraissait se cicatriser. Quand au reste… il était difficile de s'en faire une idée précise. Probablement beaucoup de contusions elle aussi. Peut-être des côtes cassées. Et ses jambes non plus ne devaient pas être en parfait état de marche. En tout cas, elle ne paraissait pas trop abîmée, ce qui était le principal.

Epuisé par les quelques efforts qu'il avait fournis, il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Carter. Le manque d'air lui donnait la nausée et le vertige. Ou bien était-ce cette horrible sensation d'enfermement ? Bon. Première chose, ne pas penser à l'enfermement. Deuxième chose, essayer de ne pas trop peser sur le dos de Carter. Troisième chose, dormir un peu. Il ferma les yeux. Et aussitôt surgirent des images apaisantes. Les montagnes verdoyantes du Minnesota. Son chalet. Le lac. Le week-end radieux qu'il venait d'y passer avec son ancienne équipe. Sam qui pêchait et avait oublié temporairement son labo du SGC. Sam…

* * *

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là-dessous ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qui se passait à la surface ? Est-ce que seulement des équipes de secours sondaient les décombres à la recherche d'éventuels survivants ? La chaleur devenait insupportable. Et si la poussière avait fini par tomber, l'air n'en était pas plus respirable pour autant. Des odeurs, encore confuses, mais de plus en plus fortes, de corps en décomposition les submergeaient par intervalles. Il devait y avoir des dizaines, voire des centaines de victimes. Un vrai carnage. Et eux, au milieu de ce charnier invisible, vivants au milieu des morts, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Sam ne parlait presque plus. Sa gorge irritée par toute la poussière qu'elle avait inhalée et par la déshydratation ne laissait plus passer que de vagues sons rauques, de plus en plus faibles. Elle souffrait atrocement du poids qui lui écrasait les vertèbres depuis des heures et peut-être des jours. Mais elle n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour se plaindre ou se débattre. Elle restait inerte, la plupart du temps, ses doigts crispés sur le poignet de Jack.

Lui parlait peu également. Il avait de plus en plus de pertes de conscience et sentait la folie le grignoter cellule après cellule. Seuls les quelques frémissements de Carter le tirait du cloaque de visions délirantes où il sombrait. Alors il posait sa joue contre sa tempe meurtrie, raffermissait sa main sur la sienne, articulait péniblement, au besoin, un ou deux mots de réconfort… Cela lui suffisait, apparemment, pour qu'elle se calme. Une fois, probablement vaincue par la puanteur qui régnait à présent en permanence, elle tenta de vomir mais son estomac, vidé de tout contenu depuis bien longtemps, refusa de régurgiter quoi que ce soit ; seuls des spasmes, ou plutôt de faibles hoquets, la firent trembler durant un long moment et ne s'apaisèrent que lorsque Jack, mû d'une intuition soudaine, glissa à nouveau sa main sous son ventre. Elle ne tarda pas à y joindre la sienne. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent encore plus étroitement.

-Carter… Une grave question me turlupine…

-Mon Général ? croassa-t-elle difficilement.

-C'est du toc ou de l'or 18 carats ?

Un nouveau spasme, de rire cette fois, l'ébranla de la tête aux pieds. Et il en fut heureux. Même avec une montagne de gravats sur leurs têtes, il arrivait encore à la faire rire.

-Plaqué… dit-elle.

-Oh !...

-Vous êtes… déçu ?

-Oui.

-Désolée…

-Si on se sort de ce vilain guêpier… je vous jure que je vous en offre un en or avec un saphir assorti à vos yeux !

Non, mais quel imbécile ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était bien le moment de lui faire une déclaration !

-Merci… souffla seulement Sam d'une voix à peine audible.

Apparemment, elle appréciait… Il se détendit un peu. La peau de Sam contre la paume de sa main était souple et tiède. Il percevait jusqu'au rythme des battements de son cœur, assez lent, mais régulier. Combien de temps pouvait-elle encore tenir ? Et lui-même ?

* * *

L'inconscience les emporta encore à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient les yeux, toujours presque en même temps, ils se trouvaient un peu plus faibles, un peu plus mal, un peu plus désespérés. A un moment, Jack sentit des larmes silencieuses inonder le visage de Sam et devina qu'elle était sur le point de lâcher prise.

-Carter… grogna-t-il. Je vous défends de mourir ! C'est un ordre !

Il accentua légèrement la pression de sa main sur son ventre ; elle cessa de pleurer. Mais à partir de cet instant, elle se tût complètement. Seuls ses cauchemars quasi continuels parvenaient encore à lui tirer quelques gémissements.

-Ça va aller, Carter… marmonnait-il vaguement.

A partir d'un certain point où il ne parvint plus que très difficilement à faire la différence entre éveil et inconscience, il ne sut même plus s'il lui parlait réellement ou s'il rêvait qu'il lui parlait. Seule la perception tactile de la peau de son second sous ses doigts et le contact de son piercing parvenaient à le persuader qu'il était toujours vivant. Finalement, la mort prenait son temps… et ce n'était pas une perspective des plus agréables !

Puis il perdit complètement conscience et la nuit l'emporta.

* * *

Un cri déchirant. Des mains, partout. Le crissement désagréable des tôles qu'on découpe. Une bouffée d'air sain dans les poumons. Un vague carré de ciel bleu. Le visage anxieux de Daniel à moitié recouvert d'un masque blanc… DANIEL ?!

Jack tenta de se redresser, mais à nouveau d'innombrables mains le plaquèrent sur son brancard tandis que d'autres lui collaient un masque à oxygène sur le visage.

-L'un des blessés a repris conscience ! cria quelqu'un.

-Jack, vous allez vous en sortir.

-Une perfusion ! Nom de Dieu, vous allez me la donner, oui, cette foutue perfusion ou vous voulez qu'il nous passe entre les mains ?

-Jack, il faut tenir le coup !

-Allez, on l'évacue !

Donc, il était encore vivant. Machinalement, il leva sa main droite jusqu'à ses yeux. Sam… Il poussa un grognement de frustration et voulut remuer mais ses sauveurs – ou ses bourreaux, il ne savait pas encore – ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

-Il est très agité, entendit-il.

-Et ça vous étonne ? Passez moi ça !...

Pénétration douloureuse d'une aiguille dans son bras. Il voulut protester mais pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres desséchées. Il sentit une étrange torpeur l'envahir peu à peu, engourdir tous ses membres un à un, remplir son crâne d'une brume confuse. Le monde dansait autour de lui comme un manège pris de folie. Il aurait voulu se relever, se mettre debout et partir en courant mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jack ; ça va aller. On vous emmène au SGC.

Il renonça à comprendre. Seule une question lancinante l'obsédait : où était Sam ? Dans un effort désespéré, il happa le bras de Daniel.

-Jack !

Visage anxieux de l'archéologue au-dessus du sien. Un mot silencieux se forma sur les lèvres de Jack : Sam.

-Elle est vivante, Jack. Elle va s'en tirer. Teal'c est avec elle.

Le bras de Jack retomba sur le brancard avec un bruit mou.

-Reposez-vous, Jack. On s'occupe de tout.

Ce qui n'était pas le détail le plus rassurant, mais avait-il le choix ? Epuisé, Jack ferma les yeux. Il serait toujours temps de poser plus tard d'autres questions.

* * *

Le bip régulier et rassurant des moniteurs de l'infirmerie. Jack ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Etonné. Malgré quelques courbatures, une gorge un peu sèche et une douleur aiguë à l'épaule, il se sentait plutôt dispo. Sur une chaise, à son chevet, Daniel guettait les étapes de son réveil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Oui, bonjour, Jack. Moi aussi, je suis ravi de voir que vous allez bien ! rétorqua l'archéologue avec une grimace.

O'Neill se redressa doucement.

-Carter ?

-Là-bas, répondit Daniel en désignant un rideau blanc. Elle dort profondément.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Pas mal de contusions. Le dos un peu esquinté. Une déshydratation sévère, comme vous. Et des côtes cassées.

-Combien de temps… là-dessous ?

-Vous n'allez pas me croire…

-Dites toujours !

-Dix jours.

Dix jours !

-Vous avez une épaule fêlée, Jack. Et pas mal de plaies aux jambes. Mais, étonnamment rien de grave.

-Rien de grave ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai pris un aéroport sur la tête ! Vous appelez ça « rien de grave !

Le visage de Daniel s'assombrit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

-Jack ! Ne m'obligez pas à…

-A quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à John F. Kennedy ?

-Vous le savez bien. Un attentat.

-Et ?

-Et ce n'est pas le seul.

-Pardon ?

Daniel poussa un soupir contrarié.

-Mac Kenzie va me tuer !

-C'est moi qui vais vous tuer si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous savez !

-En fait… il y avait plusieurs bombes planquées dans tout l'aéroport.

-Oui… ça, j'avais remarqué !

-Et… pas seulement à John F. Kennedy.

-Quoi ?

-D'autres bombes ont explosé, à Los Angeles, à Tokyo, à Pékin, à Moscou, à Berlin, à Paris, à Londres et au Caire. Toutes en même temps. Et toutes dans des aéroports.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Il y a des milliers de victimes, surtout ici, en Amérique. Une veille de 4 juillet, vous pensez, le trafic aérien était à son comble !

-Donc, si je comprends bien, j'ai manqué l'essentiel du spectacle…

-Le Président a annulé tous les voyages prévus en juillet et réuni l'État Major. Ils sont en pleine situation de crise !

-Les islamistes ?

-Très probablement.

Un ricanement jaillit de la gorge de Jack.

-Contre qui allons-nous guerroyer, cette fois ?

-Aucune idée. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

-Ça va venir. Croyez-moi, ça va venir !

-La situation internationale n'est plus la même qu'en 2001.

-Ouais, mais ça nous saute toujours à la figure !

-Vous êtes fatigué, Jack…

-Non. Je suis furieux, nuance ! A quoi ça sert de nettoyer la galaxie de toutes les saletés qui y traînent si on ne peut même plus vivre en paix chez soi ?

-Vous vous trompez d'ennemi… murmura doucement Daniel.

Jack haussa les épaules… et réprima un hoquet de douleur. Les dents serrées, il détourna les yeux vers le rideau blanc qui lui cachait son second.

-Pourquoi l'a-t-on isolée ?

-Elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme… Inutile de préciser que l'incident l'a pas mal secouée…

-Jusqu'à quel point ?

-Le point Jolinar, peut-être…

-Je veux la voir.

Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour protester et la referma aussitôt. Avec ou sans son aide, Jack sortirait de son lit, de toute façon. Mieux valait s'assurer qu'il arrive sans encombres à destination. Cahin-caha, ils se dirigèrent vers le rideau. Jack tenait mal sur ses jambes, mais restait impassible. Pas facile de venir à bout de cet homme-là. Daniel lui enviait d'être aussi coriace.

Carter dormait profondément en effet, d'un sommeil qui n'avait visiblement rien de naturel. Quelques petites plaies émaillaient son visage pâle et amaigri. Un épais bandage entourait sa tête, de sorte que ses cheveux blonds paraissaient tout ébouriffés.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-Rien, Jack. Strictement rien.

-Nous mourions de soif, là-dessous.

-Je m'en doute. Ça a dû être vraiment… épouvantable.

-Vous n'avez pas idée… Et vous, l'Égypte ?

-Passionnant… jusqu'à ce que les autorités égyptiennes me remettent dans un avion à destination des États-Unis.

-Oh ?

-De toute façon, tous les ressortissants étrangers ont été renvoyés chez eux par mesure de sécurité. Quand Teal'c m'a appelé pour m'apprendre que vous étiez portés disparus tous les deux, j'étais déjà sur le tarmac de Peterson.

-Je vois…

-Il faut que vous sachiez autre chose… C'est la folie dehors, vous n'avez pas idée… Tous les pays occidentaux sont en alerte maximum et…

-Ce n'est pas un peu tard ?

-Sans doute, oui… Mais il faut rassurer les gens… Dans certains états, on a incendié des mosquées, démoli des commerces arabes et même molesté des femmes voilées qui revenaient tranquillement du marché…

Jack se posa sur le rebord du lit où dormait Carter, épuisé.

-C'est sûr. Massacrons les, ils vont nous adorer ! Vous savez quoi, Daniel ? J'envie Maybourne ! Lui, au moins, il est débarrassé de tous ces crétins qui nous pourrissent la vie !

-Le Président Hayes vous adresse tous ses vœux de prompt rétablissement…

-C'est gentil à lui, grogna Jack peu convaincu.

-Il souhaiterait que vous l'appeliez dès que vous serez en état de le faire.

O'Neill fut sur le point d'ajouter une autre remarque acerbe quand une brusque pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Une pensée ? Non. Un projet. Encore vague, mais qui se dessinait peu à peu dans sa tête. Hayes l'aimait bien. Il tenait à les récompenser avant les événements de John F. Kennedy. Et Jack ne tenait pas tant que ça au séjour tous frais payés à New York, lui préférant, et de loin, son chalet inconfortable du Minnesota. En revanche, il avait bien une idée de cadeau qui, en plus, ne coûterait rien au contribuable américain… Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres encore sèches. Oui, c'était exactement ça qu'il voulait.

* * *

Quinze jours avaient passé. Jack avait repris son poste à la tête du SGC et multipliait les missions _off world_ à un point que la plupart des équipes du programme Porte des Etoiles commençaient à râler sérieusement. Il avait intégré Daniel et Teal'c à SG15 en l'absence de Sam, qui récupérait doucement, dans le silence propice de son labo. De temps à autres, c'est-à-dire au moins trois fois par jour, il lui rendait visite, afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle l'accueillait avec son sourire habituel, mais restait distante et peu loquace, visiblement encore éprouvée.

Enfin, un lundi matin à 8h00, il décida de réunir son ancienne équipe pour un briefing exceptionnel. Et afin de préserver leur tranquillité, il ordonna aux airmans de fermer toutes les portes, de quitter la salle de réunion et de ne les déranger sous aucun prétexte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Daniel, visiblement surpris.

-Mais rien de grave, mon vieux Daniel, rien de grave… Je tenais simplement à ce que vous soyez tous les trois les premiers auxquels je fais part d'une excellente nouvelle…

Teal'c haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Vous allez vous marier, Général O'Neill ?

Jack sursauta :

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire une chose pareille ?

-Vous avez l'air tellement guilleret… soupira Daniel.

-Allons bon ! Voyons, voyons, mes amis ! Quelle femme sensée voudrait d'un vieux militaire grognon dans mon genre ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Carter qui n'avait pas remué d'un cil, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Daniel, qui avait suivi son regard, marmonna :

-J'en connais bien une, moi…

-Vous dites ?

-Rien, Jack, rien du tout.

-Ah bon, j'avais cru…

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Docteur Jackson, Teal'c, Colonel Carter…

Il sourit.

-Tout d'abord, je viens de signer vos permissions respectives… Daniel, vous allez pouvoir retourner en Egypte d'ici quelques jours…

-Ah ! soupira l'archéologue, béat. Comment avez-vous su que j'en mourais d'envie ?

-Je vous connais bien… Dites bonjour aux scorpions de ma part ! Teal'c, vous avez quinze jours pour faire ce que bon vous semble…

-Je souhaiterais rejoindre Rya'c, O'Neill.

-Naturellement. Quant à vous, Carter…

Elle leva les yeux, inquiète.

-Mon Général ?

-Par dérogation spéciale venue tout droit de la Maison Blanche, vous venez d'obtenir deux mois complets de vacances.

L'incompréhension se peignit aussitôt sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse de deux mois de vacances ?

-Vous reposer, par exemple… Croyez-moi, vous en avez lourdement besoin ! De toute façon, vos côtes vont mettre un certain temps à se ressouder, donc pas question de vous envoyer en mission avant un bon moment.

Elle n'objecta rien et se renfonça dans son siège, visiblement très déçue.

-Ne me faites pas la tête, Colonel ! Si vous étiez à ma place, vous agiriez exactement de la même façon !

-Je ne serais jamais à votre place, Monsieur… murmura-t-elle les yeux baissés.

-Ne vous sous-estimez pas, Carter, ne vous sous-estimez pas…

Il se tût pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour vous signifier vos congés respectifs que je vous ai réunis de si bonne heure ce matin.

-Je m'en serais douté… grommela Daniel.

-Je dois vous informer en effet que d'ici peu… un autre général prendra le commandement du SGC.

-Un autre général ? répéta Daniel. Pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes muté ?

-Non, Daniel. Je prends ma retraite.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Sam piquait du nez sur ses dossiers et perçut sans peine les sentiments contradictoires qui l'animaient. Elle devait lutter pour ne pas hurler, probablement. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec Daniel.

-Votre retraite ? clamait celui-ci. Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous laissez derrière vous ?

-Oh oui ! Des montagnes de paperasses, de soucis, de blessures et de décisions qui me dépassent ! Je suis un homme simple, moi, je n'aspire pas à ce genre d'existence !

-Mais… et nous ?

-Vous êtes un grand garçon, Daniel, vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi !

Teal'c inclina respectueusement la tête en signe de respect.

-J'ai été très honoré de combattre à vos côtés, Général O'Neill.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mon vieux. Mais attention, hein ! Je ne suis pas encore mort !

Le Jaffa esquissa un sourire.

-En effet.

-Et je compte sur vous pour venir me rendre visite ! J'ai de la bière, des hot-dogs, la collection complète des Simpsons…

-Je n'y manquerai pas, O'Neill.

Puis tous tournèrent la tête en direction de Sam, attendant une réaction… qui ne vint pas. Elle se contenta de grimacer un sourire dénué de toute conviction et de marmonner :

-Bonne retraite, mon Général.

Il hésita une demi seconde avant de répondre :

-Merci, Carter. Vous pouvez tous vous considérer en congés à partir de maintenant.

-Parce que vous partez déjà ? s'affola Daniel.

-Non, je dois d'abord porter la bonne nouvelle au reste de la base. Nul doute que certains vont me voir déguerpir avec soulagement ! Ensuite, je ferai gentiment mes petits paquets… et tenez, Daniel, pour vous prouver mon indéfectible amitié, je vous invite tous à un barbecue géant dans le Minnesota !

-Euh… vous oubliez que vous venez de m'expédier en Egypte… et que Teal'c s'en va rejoindre son fils.

-Ah, c'est vrai !... Dans ce cas… dès votre retour ?

-Ok.

-Parfait ! Bonne route, les amis ! Moi, je m'en vais goûter aux vertus de l'oisiveté !

* * *

Jack posa le dernier cadre dans le dernier carton et regarda autour de lui. Parfait. Le bureau était complètement vide. C'était fou ce qu'il avait pu entasser en à peine un an ! Mais désormais, la pièce avait retrouvé son style impersonnel d'origine. Des murs gris. Le sigle du SGC. Et le drapeau américain, bien sûr. Non, décidément, il ne regrettait rien. Vive la vie au grand air.

D'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea pour la dernière fois en direction des vestiaires, son carton sous le bras. Les rares personnes qu'il croisa – il s'était arrangé pour terminer son rangement le plus tard possible – le congratulèrent discrètement, attention qu'il apprécia : il détestait les adieux trop démonstratifs. Lorsqu'il se fut changé, il vida son casier dans son carton, puis de son pas tranquille, reprit ses pérégrinations en direction du labo de Carter.

Sur le coup, il regretta d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir parié. Dix heures du soir, elle y était encore, bien qu'elle fût censée être en vacances.

-Ce n'est pas très joli, Colonel, de me désobéir…

Elle leva brièvement la tête de son portable avant de replonger frénétiquement sur son clavier.

-J'ai fini, mon Gé… Monsieur.

-Vous n'en donnez guère l'impression…

-Je mets tout en ordre avant de partir.

-Tsss…

Il s'appuya nonchalamment à l'embrasure de la porte. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle réalisa qu'il était encore là.

-Monsieur ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

-Allons, allons, Carter ! Vous n'allez pas me donner du « Monsieur » à tout bout de champ sous le fallacieux prétexte que je suis à la retraite !

-Mais je…

-Jack, Carter. Appelez-moi Jack, tout simplement. Je ne suis plus votre supérieur hiérarchique.

Pour la première fois de cette épouvantable journée, elle parut enfin comprendre cette réalité. Il n'était plus son supérieur hiérarchique. Il n'était plus général. Il n'était plus soldat. Il n'était plus qu'un homme ordinaire, au milieu des autres, détenteur, il est vrai, de pas mal de secrets explosifs. Les lois de l'armée, enfin, ne les concernaient plus.

-Allons, rangez-moi ça, Carter ; je vous ramène chez vous.

-Je… Quoi ?

-Vous ne croyiez tout de même que j'allais vous laisser conduire avec des côtes cassées ? D'ailleurs, selon le docteur Bright, vous devriez également éviter de rester assise des heures durant devant votre écran ! 80 kg sur le dos pendant dix jours, ça laisse des traces !

Machinalement, elle referma son portable et le suivit dans un état second. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la base à bord du 4 X 4 de Jack.

-Vous avez dîné, Carter ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Non, bien sûr… Vous n'allez pas très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je me remets. Doucement. Vous savez ce que c'est…

-Les cauchemars, le dégoût, la sensation d'étouffer…

-Oui.

-Que vous a dit Mac Kenzie ?

-Que j'avais besoin de temps.

-Je ne suis pas psychiatre et j'en étais arrivé à la même conclusion ! D'où les vacances !

-Je doute d'apprécier de ne rien faire pendant autant de temps.

-Qui vous dit que vous n'allez rien faire ?

Elle le regarda, interloquée. Et parut brusquement s'apercevoir d'un détail important : le 4 X 4 n'avait pas pris la direction de Colorado Springs.

-Mon Gé… Mons… Jack !

-Oui, c'est moi !

-Où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? J'ai un joli chalet au bord d'un lac dans le Minnesota. Et je crois que vous avez déjà pu mesurer tous les bienfaits de la pêche à la ligne… C'est l'idéal, vous verrez, quand on a des côtes cassées !

-Mais je…

-Raaaaahhhh ! Carter ! On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier les jeunes retraités ?

Elle se tût.

-Je ne vous avais pas promis quelque chose quand nous étions coincés sous ce foutu aéroport ?

Elle se figea, blanche comme un linge.

-Vous… vous n'avez pas fait ça !

-Ah, j'ai une philosophie, moi ! Ce qui est promis est promis ! Et puis penser que vous vous trimbalez avec du vulgaire plaqué, ça me donne le frisson !

Avec un sourire en coin, il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, fouilla un moment dans la boîte à gant et finit par en extirper un minuscule écrin noir.

-Tenez, Sam. C'est pour vous.

Dans la panique des battements de son cœur qui s'affolait, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom.

-Je ne peux pas ac…

-Ah non, pas de ça ! Vous l'ouvrez, un point c'est tout !

Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elles menaçaient de laisser échapper la petite boîte en velours.

-Carter ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler…

Il sentit la terreur dans sa voix, celle des mauvais jours où, compressés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne pouvaient esquisser le moindre geste.

-Venez là, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Elle se coula contre lui avec un petit soupir douloureux qui lui transperça le cœur.

-Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, murmura-t-elle. A chaque seconde, tout me revient… Et, c'est affreux, mais… ça me manque presque…

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

Il glissa sa main droite sur son ventre.

-Et comme ça, vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Oui…

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux un instant. Son cœur retrouva peu à peu un rythme normal. Jack en profita pour lui glisser à nouveau l'écrin entre les doigts.

-J'y tiens ! précisa-t-il.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sam qui ouvrit délicatement la petite boîte et laissa échapper un murmure d'admiration : le piercing était rond, d'environ un centimètre diamètre et luisait à la lueur de la lune d'un faible éclat doré. Un saphir tout aussi large en occupait tout l'espace intérieur, piqueté de quelques points d'or. Le tout représentait le symbole de l'amour des années hippies, le yin et le yang de la culture chinoise, les principes masculin et féminin indissociablement réunis pour l'éternité.

-Ça vous plaît ? s'enquit Jack de sa voix espiègle, mais peut-être un peu plus saccadée qu'à l'accoutumée.

Sam approuva doucement, sans pouvoir détacher les yeux du ravissant petit bijou. Une foule de sentiments divers l'envahissait avec fureur ; elle devait rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas pleurer dans un moment pareil !

Percevant son trouble, Jack décida de prendre les choses en main. Sans brusquerie, il souleva le bas de son tee-shirt, ôta l'ancien piercing en plaqué qu'il détestait sans jamais l'avoir vu – c'était tout bonnement le signe astrologique de Carter, une banalité sans nom – et le remplaça par le nouveau, avec une dextérité qui l'étonna lui-même.

-Ce sera votre troisième œil, dit-il. Celui du cœur.

-Et moi qui pensais que vous haïssiez ce genre de choses…

-Oh, mais vous pensiez juste, Carter !... Je les déteste !... Il n'y a que sur vous que je les trouve esthétiques ! Ceci dit… évitez tout de même de porter ça quand vous êtes en service… Ça risque de faire désordre…

-C'est interdit, mon Gé… Mons… Jack. Vous le savez bien.

-Oui. Ça… et tout le reste !

Elle ne répondit rien, mais ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur ceux de Jack.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez, Carter ?

-Ce que je pense de quoi… Jack ?

-Des quelques requêtes que notre Président bien-aimé a eu l'extrême bonté d'agréer… l'Égypte pour Daniel… les congés de Teal'c… les vôtres… ma retraite…

-J'en dis… qu'il serait peut-être temps que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom…

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment !

Elle cala un peu mieux sa tête contre son torse.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…

-J'estime que vous en valiez la peine…

-… et aussi… d'avoir attendu…

Il sourit :

-Ça aussi, ça en valait la peine…

Il posa sa joue contre son front :

-Pour toujours, Sam, pour toujours…

**FIN**


End file.
